<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] With nothing on my tongue (but hallelujah) - by drawlight by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978909">[PODFIC] With nothing on my tongue (but hallelujah) - by drawlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads'>LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cover Art Welcome, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Get Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-no original summary- </p><p>Crowley thinks of Aziraphale and food, and sensory-heavy descriptions of him masturbating to the angel ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] With nothing on my tongue (but hallelujah) - by drawlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563635">With nothing on my tongue (but hallellujah)</a> by drawlight.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original notes:<br/>[A ficlet. Explicit, so the rest of this is behind a cut. No prompt for this one in particular, just too much Leonard Cohen.]</p><p>Podficcer notes:<br/>I knew the moment I saw this ficlet that I had to play around with the stereo settings in audacity. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did while recording and editing (yes, even the editing was fun in this one! I know, a miracle)</p><p>Thanks a ton to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawlight">drawlight</a> for having a blanket permission statement! I hope that if you do listen to the podfic, you like it as much as I loved your ficlet on tumblr &lt;3</p><p>And of course thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/pseuds/UnholyCrowley">UnholyCrowley</a> for betaing the podfic! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="podfic">
  <p></p>
  <div class="content">
    <h3>Details</h3>
    <ul>
                        <li>
<b>Length:</b> 00:08:33 minutes</li>
                        <li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3 (7,8 MB)</li>
                </ul>
    <h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
    <p></p>
    <div class="center">
      <audio></audio>
    </div>
    <ul>
                        <li>On <a href="https://archive.org/details/good-omens-with-nothing-on-my-tongue-but-hallelujah">Archive</a>
</li>
                        <li>On <a href="https://mega.nz/file/ZXpwkQCa#ZYvtVOXV-WkREKMyW_mAHuknqT09x9-7Wg6ktnOjpKM">Mega</a>
</li>
                        <li>On <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=161wSg7fsp1PcK9W5JlXdc7kWqBpIvDrD">Drive</a>
</li>
                </ul>
    <h3>Credits</h3>
    <ul>
                        <li>
<b>Text: </b><a href="http://drawlight.tumblr.com/post/186845933509/with-nothing-on-my-tongue-but-hallelujah"><em>with nothing on my tongue (but hallelujah)</em></a>
</li>
                        <li>
<b>Author: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawlight">drawlight</a>
</li>
                        <li>
<b>Reader: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop">LenaLawlipop</a>
</li>
                </ul>
  </div>
</div><br/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D</p><p>If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! </p><p>If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, <a href="http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/">kyokotsukuyomi</a>, the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!</p><p>Love,</p><p>~Lena</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>